Biometric authentication is an authentication technique that relies on the characteristics of humans to enable access to secured areas or locations. Biometric identifiers include, but are not limited to fingerprints, face recognition, iris recognition, odor/scent, and voice. In a voice biometric system (VBS), a user can register his/her voice by providing a voice sample which is analyzed to create a unique voice print. A user can then make phrase dependent or independent utterances which can be used to identify the particular user.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.